


Almost

by LazyBum26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Late Night Writing, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBum26/pseuds/LazyBum26
Summary: I've always hated that word





	Almost

Almost  
I’ve always hated that word.

Almost. 

‘you’re almost there’ , ‘you almost had it’

even if its meant in a positive way, in a way that was meant to encourage me , I can't help but hate it.

almost perfect, almost everyone likes it, almost done

because it will always mean that I could have- should have- done something else–done something better

because when people say it to me, it always - always - mean that I was not enough… that I could’ve been greater when i’m already trying my best… that i would never be as good as they expect me to be

you almost beat him (if you had trained better, longer, then maybe you would’ve won)

you were almost in the deans list (if you had taken more time to study then you would’ve been qualified)

you’re almost like your sister/brother (why cant you be as great as they are?)

because almost means that its nearly enough but not quite.. that you’re close but not really… it means to me that there is something i need to do.. more things i could’ve added…. 

you almost got a perfect score/ you almost got it/ you almost won/ you’re almost there

almost means that i’m lacking. it makes me think that somehow, maybe, i could’ve done more… makes me question if it was really my best

and it may be self-centered or maybe i’m being too sensitive… but i’m tired of lacking something… i’m tired of thinking that i lack something

because it may be almost for people, that i might not have met their expectation, that i could’ve been better

.

.

.. but it is enough for me

And i think that’s the only thing that should matter


End file.
